Truth or Dare: Twilight
by Mon Petit Pierrot
Summary: Question dare fic. Involves the characters to be very easily driven to insanity as YOU make your favorite do something that they wouldn't ordinarily do. Such as Edward. The only chance you will get. ANY AND ALL DARES ACCEPTED. Still silver candle
1. Intro

Sky: Hello everyone, and welcome to Truth or Dare: Twilight!

Edward: This should be interesting…it seems that you have many plans for this…

Sky: Ssh!

Bella: I wonder if I'm going to be dared to trip?

Edward: -smiles innocently- Silly Bella, you usually do that on command

Bella: -glares- Very funny

Edward: -kisses her-

Alice: -glomps Bella- WILL THERE BE SHOPPING?!

Edward: -rolls eyes-

Jasper: -mutters- I hope not

Alice: -whines- Jazzy!

Jasper: Sorry, sorry!

Emmett: Oooh fun! I can't wait!

Rosalie: Hm…I guess I could try.

Emmett: Yeah!

Sky: Please send in your dares/ questions! Please try to remember to keep them rated T or lower, thank you

Emmett: Review or I shall suck your blood!

Rosalie: -smacks him- Shut up idiot

Sky: See ya!


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello again, and welcome back to Truth or Dare: Twilight! Thank you very much to the reviewers for telling me to continue this. I wasn't sure that this would be well accepted, but I guess I was proved wrong. Thank you for the one story alert and the two faves! –hands out cookies-_

_Enjoy!_

LOL, well i have a dare. Make Alice dress up Bella and Edward super fancy for pre-wedding pics. And then take the pics. Or make Edward eat a real 7-course meal. Or dirt, LOL, like Bella did. You're added on my fav. story list

Kayyness

**Alice: Yay pictures! –tackles Bella and Edward and drags them to her bedroom- We have to get you dressed in your fancy clothes!**

**Bella: Alice, let me go! I don't wanna be in any pictures that you take! No fancy clothes either! **

**Edward: What is this for, little pixie?**

**Alice: I'm not a pixie!**

**Edward: Yes you are**

**Alice: No I'm not!**

**Edward: I'm taller than you by at least two feet. I think that counts against you**

**Alice: -sticks tongue out- Yeah well you're too tall you mind reading freak!**

**Edward: -coolly- Nice comeback, ****_midget_**

**Alice: Waaaaaah Edward!**

**Bella: -slaps his shoulder- Be nice**

**Alice: -wraps arms around Bella's waist- Listen to your fiancée! You should know better!**

**Edward: -rolls eyes-**

**-after many complaints and many pictures taken later-**

**Bella: Is this torture over yet?**

**Edward: Knowing Alice, my love, it will not be over for a while yet**

**Alice: -takes a dozen pictures which blind Bella-**

**Bella: Alice!**

**Alice: -innocently- Yeeeeeeeees?**

**Bella: When I'm a vampire, remind me to kill you**

**Alice: -pouts-**

**Edward: -grins- Maybe we should make a bet…**

**Alice: No! No bets!**

**Emmett: Well there should be!**

**Alice: No!**

**Jasper: What's the harm?**

**Alice: JAZZY! You're supposed to be on my side!**

**Jasper: Well I know that honey but I like to bet too much…besides this is too good of an opportunity to give up**

**Alice: -scowls-**

**Emmett: -cheers-**

**Sky: Hey, you know there's more to the dare that the reviewer assigned to all of you, right? -looks at Edward- And I'm talking about you**

**Edward: -looks confused as he backs away- Wait a second aren't you the person who brought me somewhere…and then attacked me?**

**Sky: Maybe. What's your point?**

**Edward: Oh never mind. Wait a second what are you talking about when you said there was more to the dare? **

**Sky****: You have to eat a seven-course meal**

**Edward: I have to do _WHAT_ _NOW_?!**

**Jasper: -mutters to Emmett- Funny. I don't remember him ever reacting that way before…I wonder if something changed and this is starting to get to him?**

**Emmett: -sniggers-**

**Edward: -glares- Shut up Jasper!**

**Alice: -grins- I can't wait to see this!**

**Edward: ALICE!**

**Alice: What?**

**Edward: Aren't you supposed to be on my side?**

**Alice: Maybe, maybe not. But I do recall that you have recently insulted my height…**

**Edward: Well it's hard _not_ to**

**Alice: I AM NOT A MIDGET!**

**Bella: -to Emmett- Um…you mean ****_human_**** food right? Doesn't he have to…uh…throw it back up afterward?**

**Emmett: -grins- Yep. And that's why it's gonna be so entertaining**

**Bella: -wrinkles nose- Ew**

**Emmett: -laughs- Don't worry Bella you won't have to watch him do it in the act. 'Cause we see sometimes when he accidentally drinks too much blood and he gets indigestion and he has to throw it back up…not a pretty sight. You'd be surprised how often that happens. But you don't need to know about that. However… -holds up video camera- I'm going to tape it and then… -smiles evilly- I might just show it to the whole school and prove that Edward here is bulimic**

**Edward: Don't – you – dare!**

**Emmett: What are ****you**** going to do?**

**Edward: I'm warning you…**

**Bella: Wait a second won't that expose your family?**

**Emmett: Well you have a point, Bella… ANYWAY, this is too good of an opportunity. I mean come on when are you ever gonna see ****_Edward_**** eat so much that he has to throw it all up? **

**Edward: -glares- Must you add to my misery?**

**Emmett: Of course**

**Edward: -snarls-**

**Bella: -smiles evilly- Hey, um, Edward, don't you have to do your dare?**

**Edward: -groans- Thank you Bella for reminding me**

**Bella: -grins- You're welcome**

**Edward: Not even my own fiancée… Is ****any****one on my side anymore? –pauses and looks at the other vampires who smirk at him- I didn't think so… -glares at them- I hate you all**

**Alice: Love you too Eddie**

**Edward: -growls- Do. Not. Call. Me. Eddie.**

**Alice: Okay then how about Eddy-kinz?**

**Edward: -snarls and tries to leap at her-**

**Sky: -grabs him and forces him to sit in a chair before a table loaded with food- Now you know that you just have to eat all of this, okay? It won't be that hard.**

**Edward: -looks like he's about to be sick- Must I?**

**Sky: Yep**

**Edward: -groans again and looks disgustedly at the turkey before him-**

**Sky: -whips out video camera-**

**Edward: -glares and then stabs his fork into the turkey- -gingerly cuts off some of the meat and puts it on the plate before him- -scowls but begins to force it down his throat-**

**All: -sniggers while taping this-**

**-two hours later-**

**Edward: -groans and leans head on table- -wraps his arms around bloated stomach- That was _the_ most horrible experience I have ever had…**

**Emmett: Hey don't worry I got it all on tape – you can see it all again…and again…and again…and ****again****…and again...**

**Edward: -tries to glare but it doesn't work- Oh shut the hell up Emmett… -groans again- Ooh, I think I'm going to be sick… -leans over side of chair and starts to throw up violently-**

**Emmett: -hurriedly goes over to him and tapes it-**

**Edward: -groans- G' 'way…**

**Emmett: -starts to laugh-**

**Edward: -tries to hit him but his arm hangs limply- -sits up but falls back down- Why are you all doing this to me…? –groans again and throws up on Emmett's pants-**

**Emmett: Ew! Edward!**

**Sky: Hm…now how about some dirt, Edward?**

**Edward: Oh please no. –hangs his head and throws up again-**

**Sky: -mutters- I'm not cleaning that up**

I dare Bella to fart in front of Edward

XD

Writer-reader girl

**Bella: -blushes- Um…what?**

**Edward: -grin- Why Bella I never knew that you would do that for me**

**Bella: -jumps- Geez Edward don't scare me like that! And have you already recovered from last time?**

**Edward: -shudders- Please Bella love don't remind me**

**Bella: Oh. Sorry.**

**Edward: Now what is your dare exactly?**

**Bella: -blush darkens- But—I—you—she—oh I give up. –hides behind hair-**

**Edward: -brushes it aside and kisses her- Please Bella?**

**Bella: -scowls- I hate it when you do that to get your way**

**Edward: -innocently- Do what my love?**

**Bella: …Oh never mind. **

**Sky: So…? What about your dare? –smiles-**

**Bella: -blushes again and farts-**

**Edward: -wrinkles nose slightly but kisses her again-**

**Sky: -laughs quietly-**

Alice to PAINT HER PORSCHE BROWN (OH THE HORROR!)  
Rosalie to ACT LIKE A CHAV!

X Alice and Rosalie 4 Eva X

**Alice: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Edward: -blinks- What's the matter?**

**Alice: Oh it's horrible! My poor car! –starts to sob-**

**Edward: -face is a question mark- Huh?**

**Sky: She has to paint her car brown**

**Edward: Ah. Uh…****why****?**

**Sky: -shrugs- I'm not sure. I'm just a hostess**

**Edward: -rolls eyes-**

**Bella: I don't think it's safe to go anywhere near Alice right now…**

**Jasper: -looks scared as he watches Alice collapse to the ground- Yeah I agree. I don't think she'll let me near her**

**Alice: JAAAAAAAAAAAAASPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! –launches herself at him and knocks him to the ground- Help me save my car!**

**Jasper: Uh—**

**Sky: I'm afraid that he can't do anything Alice, sorry**

**Alice: -looks at her tearfully- B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but…**

**Rosalie: If she won't do it then I will**

**Sky: -jumps- Gah! Where did you come from?!**

**Rosalie: I've been here the whole time**

**Sky: …Oh yeah that's right…I forgot…**

**Rosalie: -shakes head and turns to Alice- Come on if you want I'll help**

**Alice: -shakes her head-**

**Edward & Jasper: -glance at each other and walk over to Alice- -pick her up and carries her to her car-**

**Sky: -hands her the paint can-**

**Alice: Why are you making me do this?! –waves the paint can violently in their direction-**

**Edward: -grins- Sorry Alice it's your dare. And if I had to choke down human food and throw it up afterwards then you have to paint your car**

**Alice: -pouts- No fair**

**Edward: Who said life was fair?**

**Alice: -glances at Jasper pleadingly-**

**Jasper: Sorry love, I can't do anything**

**Edward: Just get on with it**

**Alice: -mutters something under her breath-**

**Emmett: -is taping her-**

**Alice: Emmett put that damn thing away!**

**Emmett: Nope**

**Alice: -growls- -dips the brush in the can and raises it to her car- -slowly starts to paint it brown as she starts to cry-**

**Edward & Emmett: -high fives-**

--

_A/N: This was a lot of fun to write… -grins- I can't wait to see what's going to happen next chapter, if you would like there to be. Hopefully I will see you all next time. Thank you for reading!_

_-Across the Sky_


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: Heh. I'm sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy._

--

I dare bella to burn Wuthering Hiegths. -laughs evilly-

Person

**Bella: Aw…my poor book**

**Edward: What's wrong my love?**

**Bella: I have to burn Withering Heights**

**Edward: Ah. –to the side- Good riddance**

**Bella: What was that?**

**Edward: Nothing, dear. Nothing**

**Sky: -starts the fire- You going to do your dare or what?**

**Bella: -glares and glances at her book sadly- Bye… -drops it in fire and turns to hug Edward-**

**Sky & Edward: -rolls eyes and grin at each other evilly-**

Jasper: I don't know, randomly spaz and annoy Edward and Bella.

That's the best I got right now, I'll read the book and come up with more.

Pyromaniacal emo

**Jasper: Uh…_spaz_?**

**Sky: Oooh I would love to see this**

**Alice: You know I've never seen him spaz before…not like Edward has before anyway…**

**Edward: -glares- No one needs to know about that**

**Alice: -grins-**

**Jasper: Excuse me! Could someone tell me what spazzing is?!**

**Sky: You don't know? Hm…**

**Emmett: I would have thought you knew, Jazzy. You experience it quite a lot**

**Jasper: Well I still don't know what the hell it is!**

**Sky: …It's just uncontrollable twitching of the limbs and going crazy**

**Edward: Like _you_ always do?**

**Sky: Yep! …Hey, what the hell is that supposed to mean?!**

**Edward: Nothing**

**Silver candle: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight. Okay Jazzy are you going to do it or not?!**

**Jasper: -frowns- Oh fine…**

**Edward & Bella: -blink-**

**Jasper: -starts spazzing and running in a circle around them, shouting random things at the top of his lungs-**

L.  
O.  
L.  
I was seriously laughing my head off. No lie.  
You should make Edward go get Mike riled up and mad...  
I wish he would do it in the books more... :)  
I'll come up with more later!  
GOOD JOB :)

Kayyness

**Edward: You know, I just infuriate him by my simple presence**

**Sky: Yes we do know and that's why its so funny**

**Edward: Heh. That's true.**

**Mike: -appears- What am I doing here? **

**Sky: Well you're here so Edward can talk to you**

**Mike: Why?**

**Edward: I have something to tell you**

**Mike: Don't tell me...you're gay?**

**Edward: -wrinkles nose- Uh…_no_. I just have to say…that I asked Bella to marry me and she said yes**

**Mike: What?!**

**Edward: -grins- And she also said that she doesn't love you because you're a simple minded boy who happens to be gay**

**Mike: -growls and leaps at him-**

**Edward: -races away- And you're slow too!**

**Mike: Get back here Cullen! I'll make you eat those words!**

**Edward: -starts laughing- You and whose army?!**

**Taylor & Eric: -start chasing him also-**

**Edward: Dammit! I just had to ask! Stupid humans!**

--

A/N: That was fun to write…not as fun as last chapter but still great nonetheless… HA! See you next chapter!

Across the Sky


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi! I apologize to those whose reviews/dares were left out last chapter…I keep wondering just how I missed them…one of the many unanswered questions about me I guess… Anyway, I have put them together in this chapter.

And from the new reader traffic thing I found that I have readers from the USA (where I live), Canada, Sweden, and the UK. Hello to all!

Hope you enjoy

--

I dare Edward to go a week without insulting, teasing, tormenting (or anything of the sort to) Bella. You can write it however you want. Just make sure that I can laugh at Eddie-poo! ;

And make sure you tell him I said that ;

Owl of the Night

**Edward: Eh? How am I supposed to do that?**

**Bella: Hn. Maybe you should try this more often**

**Edward: But it's too much fun to tease you, love**

**Bella: -rolls eyes- Yeah, like everyone else**

**Alice: HA! Let's see how long he can last!**

**Edward: -glares at her- No one asked you**** Alice**

**Alice: -sticks tongue out- Yes brother dear but I would love to see you fail**

**Edward: -rolls eyes- Have you no faith?**

**Alice: -grins evilly-**

**Edward: …I'll take that as a yes.**

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

**Edward: -catches Bella as she falls- Bella… -stops himself and narrows eyes- Are you sure I can't say anything that teases her?**

**Sky: Nope**

**Edward: -grits teeth- -thinking- _This is harder than I thought…Bella is so clumsy that I was going to say that she should consider dance lessons…_**** -mutters- Dammit.**

**Bella: What was that?**

**Edward: Nothing, love**

**Bella: -in suspicious tone- Uh-huh**

**Alice: -is laughing quietly as she is taping this- -thinking- _Poor Eddy-kinz…are you sure you can do this? You can never go a day without teasing poor Bella can you?_**

**Edward: -glares at her- Shut up Alice**

**Alice: -thinking- _I don't have to! This is too much fun, Eddy-poo!_**

**Edward: -snarls- Don't call me that!**

**Bella: -is looking back and forth between them- If this is too much for you, Edward, you don't have to continue…**

**Edward: -bares teeth- No Bella. I'll be fine. –clenches fists-**

**Alice: -grins- -thinking- _Well you look like you're about to crack, Eddy…are you _sure_ you want to do this?_**

**Edward: NO ONE ASKED YOU ALICE! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT! GET THE HELL OUTTA OF MY HEAD!!**

**Alice: -blinks at him- -thinking- _So you _****are_ cracking…better not lose it in front of Bella…_**

**Edward: SHUT THE HELL UP!!**

**Bella: -thinking- _What's up with _him_?_**

**-TWO DAYS LATER-**

**Bella: -trips over a rock-**

**Edward: You all right, love?**

**Bella: -nods but doesn't make a move to stand-**

**Edward: Did you break something with…with your…? -pauses and clenches his teeth again- -thinking- _Don't give in…don't give in…no matter how much you want to say something…I can't tease her for a whole week…dammit, why is this so hard to do? Why is taking so long for this to end?_ ****-mutters- Don't you have…? –clamps hand over mouth- Dammit!**

**Bella: You okay, Edward?**

**Edward: -nods- I'm fine.**

**Alice: -comes up behind them- Edward, what are you doing?**

**Edward: -jumps and falls to the ground- Dammit Alice don't do that!!**

**Alice: Hey I'm allowed to walk around, you know. It's a free country. -thinking- _Why are you so paranoid? Did you think that I was going to jump you or something?_**

**Edward: I'm not paranoid!**

**Alice: -thinking- _Oh really? I wouldn't be too sure of that…_**

**Edward: -growls- Leave – me – alone!**

**Alice: -thinking- _You know, Eddy, I starting to think that you won't be able to last much longer…_**

**Edward: Shut up! I can do this just fine without you invading my mind! I don't need you butting in!**

**Alice: -thinking- _You do have four more days until you're done with this…are you sure?_**

**Edward: Of course I'm sure! Now go away!**

**Alice: -rolls eyes and stalks off-**

**Edward: -leans over, panting heavily- -clenches his hands- **

**Bella: Edward…?**

**Edward: I'm fine… -thinking- _Just four more days…can I last that long?_**

**Sky: You know, if you call a draw I promise that I won't tease you that**** much… -thinking- _I know and _****_you know that you can't do this…so give up_**

**Edward: NO!!**

**-TWO MORE DAYS LATER-**

**Sky: Okay Edward, it's your fifth day of your dare! How do you feel?**

**Edward: -is trying to sit still in his chair but keeps twitching and fidgeting- Uh…okay I guess…**

**Sky: Really? Well…you can't sit still…are you sure? –thinking- _I can tell that you're about to lose it…just give up, will you? And then you can stop being so paranoid…_**

**Edward: -glares- Who says I'm being paranoid?**

**Sky: I am. And so is Bella. You keep looking over your shoulder every few seconds…why?**

**Edward: That is none of your damn business!**

**Sky: -in sarcastic voice- Really? –thinking- _You're paranoid because of this dare aren't you? You keep looking out for Bella just in case you do crack, am I right?_**

**Edward: -bares teeth- Leave me alone!!**

**Sky: -thinking- _I would if I wasn't so concerned about your condition, Eddy…you are definitely losing your mind_…**

**Edward: SHUT THE HELL UP!! NO ONE ASKED YOU ANYWAY!! KEEP OUT OF MY HEAD!!**

**Emmett & Jasper: -stare at him and look at each other- **

**Emmett: I didn't know that Edward would be driven crazy by a dare**

**Jasper: Yeah, me too. –grins evilly- But we can blackmail him later. –holds up video camera and tapes Edward-**

**Rosalie: -is also watching Edward as she cleans her nails-**

**Edward: SCREW ALL OF YOU!!**

**-TWO MORE**** DAYS LATER-**

**Edward: -is twitching uncontrollably as he stares at Sky and Bella-**

**Sky: 5…4…3…2…1…YOUR DARE IS FINISHED! How do ya feel, Edward, now that the pain is over?**

**Edward: -opens his mouth to say something but collapses and continues twitching-**

**Sky: Hm…maybe we _did_ go a little overboard with this…**

**Bella: -in sarcastic voice- You think? –kneels beside Edward and strokes his forehead-**

**Alice, Emmett & Jasper: -laugh evilly-**

**Emmett: Edward is _so_**** going to get it when he isn't insane anymore! If he does recover from this anyway… Haha, this was too easy!**

**Jasper: Who knew that his sanity had a limit?**

**Alice: -smirks-**

**Sky: And you know why the reader wanted this dare for Eddy? So she could laugh at him…and I must say that that has been too easy! His sanity was stretched way too far and he cracked! Who knew that _Edward_**** OF ALL PEOPLE would crack so easily?!**

**Edward: Hey! I'm right here you know!! The person who now has a pounding headache because of you and your damn insaneness!!**

**Sky: Oh I'm sorry Edo dear!**

**Edward: Edo?!**

**Sky: -glomps him- **

Great chapter, don't delete this story!

I don't have any dares... unless getting Alice to paint her car red again counts

And I can't wait for the Twilight movie! fangirl squeel

Lady Ninja Maria

**Alice: -blinks- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**

**Edward: -flinches-**

**Emmett: What now?**

**Sky: Alice has to paint her car again…**

**Emmett: -stares at Alice who is shaking her head wildly- Oh…**

**Jasper: Come on, Alice…it won't be that bad…**

**Alice: -sobbing- Jazzy, you don't understand! Why does my poor car have to suffer so much?! **

**Jasper: Uh…I don't know, sweetie… -thinking- _Doesn't she realize that the red was the original color of her car? Oh. Never mind. It was originally yellow._**

**Edward: -smirks- Come on, Alice…you can do it…**

**Sky: -shoves Alice to her car and hands her a can of paint- Don't be such a baby Alice…you can repaint your car afterward…you just have to do this now, okay?**

**Alice: -mumbles something and grabs the paint can violently- -glares murderously at Edward and Jasper- -starts to viciously paint her car while muttering profanities under her breath-**

**Edward & Emmett: -grin-**

**Jasper: -thinking- _What did _I_ do?_**

**Sky: I can't wait for the movie either!!**

Yes Edward, side with me and call humans stupid! They are stupid... EXCEPT FOR YOU SILVER CANDLE! DON'T HURT ME! BLAM! Oh well, I had it coming.

Edward: Turn Bella into a vampire already.

Alice: Challenge Mike, Taylor and Eric to poker. You'll win if you use your "ability" wink wink, nod nod

Emmett: Jump into a pit full of bears and slaughter them. Send me a photo of their remains.

Jasper: Go kill a bunny.

Silver candle: Watch Jasper.

Pyromaniacal emo

**Edward: -sighs heavily- What is it with people and wanting me to turn Bella? What if I don't want to?**

**Bella: Aw Edward come on, please?**

**Edward: No, love**

**Bella: -pouts- You are so mean**

**Edward: -stares at her for a second before blinking and shaking his head- If I say NO, then the answer will be NO Bella. And that is final.**

**Bella: MEANY! NO KISSES FOR YOU!!**

**Edward: -blinks again and then slaps his forehead- Must you act so immature Bella?**

**Bella: Must _you_**** act like such a jerk?**

**Edward: -sighs again as he runs a hand through his hair-**

**Sky: Hey you have to do it whether you want to or not, Eddy. Besides, everyone knows that you're going to change her in Breaking Dawn right? Of which I have not gotten yet…**

**Edward: Breaking...Dawn? _Why_ does that sound so ominous?**

**Sky: -shrugs- And it does not sound bad! It should be a wonderful ending for a wonderful series I'm sure! So hurry up and do it before I smack you!**

**Edward: I thought that I was your favorite character…and that you wouldn't be able to lift a hand against me…**

**Sky: Aw damn you got me there. However… -evil smile- That doesn't stop me from sadistically torturing you in my stories…yay Eddy torture**

**Edward: Will you _PLEASE_ stop calling me that?**

**Sky: Nope! Not until you turn Bella!**

**Edward: -growls- -turns to Bella and changes her into a vampire-**

**Sky: -mutters- Took him three books to do it…**

**Edward: -throws a rock at her-**

**Sky: HEY! –throws a rock back at him-**

**Alice: YAY POKER! POKER! POKER! POKER! WHERE ARE MY VICTIMS?!**

**Jasper: Uh…_victims_****, Alice?**

**Alice: Of course Jazzy! Stay with me here! –snaps fingers- So I need…Mike! Taylor! Eric! Get your asses over here!**

**Mike, Taylor & Eric: -appear-**

**Mike: What do _you_ want?**

**Alice: You are here to play poker with me!**

**Edward: -walks over and sits besides her-**

**Eric: -notices the blood covering him and backs away-**

**Edward: -glares at him- What are you looking at cretin?**

**Alice: -thinking- _Eddy be nice_**

**Edward: How many times have I told you to _NOT CALL ME THAT_?!**

**Taylor, Mike & Eric: -stare at him- -thinking- _Has he finally gone insane? Why would Bella be in love with someone like _him_?_**

**Edward: -glares at them murderously and bares his teeth-**

**All three: -backs away-**

**Alice: -laughs quietly- -thinking- _Sheesh it was just a joke, Edward. Chill_**

**Taylor: ...Hey, um, Edward...why do you have blood on you?**

**Edward: None of your business**

**Alice: Get the job done did you?**

**Edward: -nods-**

**Mike: -in a suspicious voice- What did you do?**

**Edward: Oh nothing of your concern **

**Sky: -slaps him upside the head- Edward be good **

**Alice: -sniggers- Yeah Eddy listen to the boss**

**Edward: -snarls and throws another rock at Sky-**

**Sky: -throws a slightly bigger rock at his head- -looks at the three boys who are now cowering behind Alice- Don't get me wrong boys I want to smack you so hard for disturbing the romance between Bella and Edward—**

**Edward: -clears throat loudly- **

**Sky: -ignores him- But I'll be good as long you three don't act like the usual idiots you are…damn lustful boys…**

**Edward: -flicks a pebble at her-**

**Sky: -smacks him again-**

**Alice: MOVING ON, I will deal the cards and you three boys have no choice but to play me…okay?**

**Mike, Taylor & Eric: -all nod- -thinking- _Scary…_**

**Edward: -smirks-**

**-TWO HOURS LATER-**

**Alice: HAHAHAHA! I win! GIMME ALL YOUR MONEY! YOU OWE ME THAT MUCH!!**

**Mike: Well somehow I got 200 dollars in my pocket that I know was not**** there before so… -hands it out to Alice-**

**Alice: -looks suspiciously at Edward-**

**Edward: -smiles innocently-**

**Taylor: Aw but that's all my savings!**

**Edward: -growls-**

**Taylor: O-O-Okay here! –throws it at Alice and cowers behind Mike who is cowering behind Eric-**

**Mike: -pushes him forward-**

**Alice: -holds her hand out-**

**Eric: -holds out 10-**

**Edward: -snarls-**

**Eric: Eep! –almost loses the contents of his bladder as he hurriedly gives Alice 100-**

**Alice: -grins-**

**Sky: All right you can go now**

**All three: -jump up and run away-**

**Sky: -mutters- Wimps**

**Emmett: -laughs crazily- YAY I CAN KILL BEARS!! WH00T!**

**Rosalie: -rolls eyes- You are such an idiot but I love you anyway…**

**Emmett: Thank you dear. Hey get a video of me will you? –jumps into the pit and quickly slaughters the bears-**

**Rosalie: -is taping him-**

**Sky: -is taking pictures and sends them to Emo-**

**Jasper: Kill…a…bunny? Seriously?**

**Bella: Aw the poor bunny!**

**Sky: WHY MUST YOU KILL A HARMLESS BUNNY?!**

**Jasper: I didn't kill it yet!**

**Sky: Exactly my point! You haven't killed it yet! But you will won't you?!**

**Jasper: Uh…yes?**

**Sky: Las Colonias!**

**Bella & Jasper: What?**

**Sky: REX! Rex, Rex, Rex… KILL A TARANTULA! WHY COULDN'T YOU KILL A SPIDER?!**

**Bella: …What are you talking about?**

**Sky: DARKLINGS!**

**Bella & Jasper: -backs away-**

**Sky: WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Jasper: -whispers to Bella- I think she's finally lost it…**

**Edward: Took her long enough…**

**Jasper: -quietly kills a bunny-**

**Sky: -collapses to the floor-**

GA! I DARE EDWARD TO MAKE BELLA A VAMPIRE! HA!

ok, i also dare rosalie to kiss mike, i dare alice to dress up like an elf, i dare jasper to go streaking through the cafeteria, and i dare emmett to go to school wearing a tutu, a burger king crown, stiletto heels and a tube top! have fun with that!

60sVegVamp

**Edward: Well she's already a vampire so I can't change her again**

**Rosalie: -glares- I have to kiss Mike?**

**Mike: What about me?**

**Rosalie: -looks at him and shudders- **

**Sky: I can't wait to see this**

**Rosalie: -snarls but quickly kisses Mike and wipes her mouth- Ew. Human drool**

**Mike: -stares at her in a daze-**

**Emmett: Hey! Keep your eyes off my wife! –smacks him-**

**Alice: I'M NOT AN ELF!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS?!**

**Edward: Well sorry Alice but no one seems to agree with you**

**Alice: No one asked _you_, Edward**

**Edward: -grins-**

**Sky: Well if you're not an elf what does that make you? A hobbit?**

**Edward: Aren't hobbits taller than elves?**

**Sky: Uh…maybe?**

**Edward: -rolls eyes-**

**Alice: I refuse to dress as an elf. You cannot make me**

**Edward: Yes but are you admitting that you are in fact an elf?**

**Alice: Maybe but—I AM NOT AN ELF!! I'M NOT A SHRIMP EITHER IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!!**

**Edward: You sure about that?**

**Alice: YES!! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!**

**Jasper: Dear could you please do your dare? The faster you do it the faster you can get it over with**

**Alice: WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?!**

**Jasper: -holds his hands up- Yours, dear, yours!**

**Alice: -glares-**

**Jasper: -laughs nervously-**

**Rosalie: Just do it already**

**Alice: -eyes narrow but she dresses as an elf- -pouts and fold her hands across her chest- I am _not_**** doing this again**

**Jasper: Wait a second…_streaking_? Through the cafeteria?**

**Alice: You have to do _what_ now****?!**

**Edward: Heheh…I can't wait to see this**

**Jasper: -glares at him- Did you have any part in this?**

**Edward: Nope**

**Jasper: -mutters- Right**

**Emmett: Hey Edward! We should so**** tape this! –holds up a video camera-**

**Edward: -starts laughing-**

**Bella: Is this appropriate?**

**Emmett: No but that's what makes it so fun! –laughs also-**

**Bella: -blinks-**

**Alice: Jazzy, I don't want you to do this!**

**Jasper: Sorry, dear, but I have to**

**Alice: -whines- But _why_?**

**Sky: The reader wants it. Come on, Jazzy, don't be such a baby**

**Jasper: I wasn't scared**

**Sky: -in a sarcastic tone- Uh-huh**

**Jasper: -huffs and goes to the entrance of the cafeteria- -slowly starts to take off his shirt-**

**Emmett & Edward: -hold up a video camera and begin taping- -grin evilly-**

**Jasper: -glares at them and throws a rock at the video camera Edward is holding-**

**Edward: -the rock misses and is hit in the face- -snarls and throws a bigger rock at Jasper-**

**Sky: Hey! Stop it you two! Jasper, you may begin your dare!**

**Jasper: -grits his teeth and then bursts through the doors- -starts to scream maniacally and tears off his clothes-**

**Bella: -covers her face-**

**Edward & Emmett: -laugh evilly and highfives-**

**Alice: -bursts out laughing as she reads the next dare-**

**Edward: -looks at her questionably and then grins evilly again- Heheh…**

**Emmett: What? What?**

**Jasper: -smiles and then starts to laugh also-**

**Emmett: What's so funny?**

**Rosalie: -rolls eyes- Have you read your dare?**

**Emmett: Uh…no**

**Sky: You can**** read right?**

**Emmett: Of course I can!**

**Sky: Then read your damn dare already!**

**Edward: -sniggers-**

**Emmett: I HAVE TO DO _WHAT_ NOW?! But I don't wanna!!**

**Rosalie: Yes you have to. You know what you have to do**

**Emmett: -pouts-**

**Sky: -drags Emmett into a dressing room-**

**Emmett: Hey! Personal space!**

**Sky: -ignores him and forces him into a tutu, a burger king crown, stiletto hills and a tube top-**

**Emmett: I look like a freaking girl!**

**Sky: I think that that was the point**

**Emmett: -glares- Hey!**

**Sky: -grins-**

I dare Edward, Emmett, and Jasper to lock themselves in a closet for an hour with no one/nothing else in it with them!

Scarlett Darkblood

**Sky: Ooh…lock themselves in a closet eh? Heheh… -grins evilly-**

**Edward: -blinks at her and then his eyes widen in horror as he reads her thoughts- -covers his face and moans- Oh the ideas you have in your head… I did _not_**** need to know that!**

**Emmett: What happened?**

**Edward: -shudders- You don't want to know**

**Emmett: -blinks-**

**Jasper: But what should we do for an hour in a closet?**

**Sky: Nothing!**

**Jasper: Nothing?**

**Sky: -nods-**

**Jasper: -exchanges a glance with Emmett-**

**Edward: -sinks to the ground and stares up at Sky with a blank expression on his face- Must we?**

**Sky: -continues to laugh evilly as she shoves all three in a closet-**

**Edward: Hey! Move your knee Emmett! You're invading on my personal space!**

**Emmett: Maybe I don't want to! You know…this is what Rose did when we—**

**Edward: DO NOT FINISH THAT THOUGHT!!**

**Jasper: Emmett you're suffocating me!**

**Emmett: What am I doing?**

**Jasper: You know exactly what**

**Emmett: Nope sorry**

**Jasper: -sighs in exasperation-**

**Edward: Emmett stop touching me!**

**Emmett: NO! I want my Rose!**

**Edward: And I'm your replacement? Get off!**

**Jasper: Will you two stop it?!**

**Emmett & Edward: Shut up Jasper!**

**Jasper: Stop acting like idiots!**

**Edward: Who are you calling an idiot? This bozo right here will not let go of me!**

**Emmett: Can't I hug you without you protesting?**

**Edward: No! Let me go before I smack you!!**

**Emmett: I bet you want to do this to Bella don't you?**

**Edward: Emmett!**

**Emmett: What? I'm just suggesting that you—**

**Edward: AGAIN DO NOT FINISH YOUR THOUGHT I DO NOT WANT TO THINK OF THAT!!**

**Emmett: Too late**

**Edward: YOU PERVERT!! YOU ARE RAPING ME WITH YOUR THOUGHTS!! STOP IT!! STOP THINKING ABOUT ROSE LIKE THAT!! EEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!**

**Emmett: -starts laughing- You would think that he would be used to it by now… oh Jasper…**

**Jasper: -sighs again- No Emmett I'm not going to help...**

**Sky: -shakes her head and grins evilly- That was fun. Heheh…**

**Rosalie: -smirks- I wonder what he was thinking about… -walks closer to the closet with an evil look on her face-**

**Edward: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Rosalie: -in an innocent voice- Yes, Edward?**

**Edward: I DID NOT NEED THAT IMAGE IN MY HEAD!! YOU PEOPLE ARE INSANE!! NOT TO MENTION SICK!!**

**Rosalie: Now, now Eddy. You should know that we always think about that…how long have you lived with us?**

**Edward: -growls- Decades too long**

**Rosalie: -pouts-**

**Emmett: Hey don't talk about my wife that way!**

**Edward: OW!**

**Sky: You have forty-five minutes left…but I'm not waiting around. See ya**

**Rosalie: -nods in agreement and leaves with her-**

**Edward: No get back here! Please! Help me!**

**Emmett: Sorry Edward no help is coming for you**

**Edward: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT!! **

hahahahaha. that was hilarious. amazing. ooh, i dare everyone (Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella) to go to a club after dressing up for it and dance in the center of tables while singing, while drunk.

Yumi2482

**Emmett: Ooh that sounds like fun!! Let's do it!**

**Edward: What? Getting drunk?**

**Emmett: Yep!**

**Edward: -rolls eyes-**

**Rosalie: Let's do it!**

**Alice: Yay! Let me dress you up Bella!**

**Bella: Aw do I have to do it too?**

**Alice: Yeah you do sorry**

**Bella: -scowls-**

**Sky: You have anything to say Jasper?**

**Jasper: -shrugs- No but it does sound like fun**

**Edward: Then let's go already**

**Sky: Since when were you impatient?**

**Edward: Since that last dare**

**Sky: -grins-**

**Alice: Wait a second! Bella isn't ready yet!**

**Rosalie: I'm not either!**

**Jasper: Are we underdressed or overdressed?**

**Alice: You are _UNDERDRESSED_! Get in your rooms and change right now!**

**Edward: -sighs- Women…why does it take so long for them to get ready to leave?**

**Alice: -throws a hairbrush at him- Quit your whining and brush your hair!**

**Edward: Why?**

**Alice: Because I'm the fashion expert of the family and I said so!**

**Edward: -rolls eyes- Yes, mother**

**Alice: -throws a boot at him-**

**Edward: -dodges- -whispers to Jasper- Why is your wife so bossy today?**

**Alice: -throws a second boot at him-**

**Edward: -snarls when it hits his back-**

**Jasper: You know how she gets. Aren't you used to it by now?**

**Edward: I should be. –shudders- And I thought I was…but now I think I'm dead wrong…**

**Jasper: What exactly did you see in Emmett's and Rose's heads?**

**Edward: -shudders again- You do not**** want to know…for your own safety**

**Jasper: -nods-**

**-AT THE CLUB…3 HOURS LATER AFTER ARRIVAL-**

**Rosalie & Alice: -squeals- LET'S DANCE!! –drags Emmett and Jasper to the center of the floor and starts to dance drunkenly on top of the tables-**

**Edward: -grabs Bella and pulls her on top of a table and starts to dance with her-**

**Bella: -wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately-**

**Sky: -slaps her- Don't do that here you two!**

**Edward: -grins stupidly and backflips off the table- -rolls on the ground laughing drunkenly-**

**Bella: -jumps on him but misses and hits another guy instead- -giggles madly-**

**Edward: -pulls her away and starts singing "I'm singing in the rain"-**

**Bella: -joins in-**

**Sky: -grins and video tapes them-**

**Rosalie: -starts shouting the lyrics to "Rockstar"-**

**Emmett: -waves around his drink and spills it on Alice's head-**

**Alice: -tries to slap him but falls off the table-**

**Jasper: -falls off also and he starts to giggle-**

**Sky: -shakes her head- I wonder how long this will go on…**

**Edward: -pulls away from Bella and leaps on top of the bar- -starts to take off his clothes-**

**Sky: -blinks and then tapes him too- **

**Edward: -shouts drunkenly and then falls off the bar- -grabs another drink and downs it quickly- **

**Bella: -stumbles over to him and pours her drink on his head-**

**Edward: -tackles her and knocks her to the ground- -spills his other drink on her-**

**Jasper: -grabs two drinks and pours them both on Edward-**

**Edward: -looks at up at him and then leaps at him- -giggles as he crouches on his chest and kisses his forehead lightly-**

**Carlisle: -bursts into the club- WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! –turns to Sky- Are they drunk?**

**Sky: -nods- But it wasn't my idea, it the was the readers…**

**Esme: -pulls Edward away from Jasper and shakes him- You bad boy! You should know better! You know you shouldn't let your siblings get drunk!**

**Edward: -grins at her stupidly- **

**Esme: -growls and shoves him out the door- -gets Bella and drags her out of the door-**

**Carlisle: -grabs the rest and pulls them out of the door-**

**Sky: Heheh…**

LMAO. Okay, this dare is from my sis.

Edward D- Kiss my sister megan (but don't suck her blood or anything ok?)

That's it. Sorry :(

AmazingZeldafan09

**Edward: I have to kiss someone?**

**Sky: Yes you do**

**Edward: -wrinkles nose but walks towards Megan- -gently kisses her and then hides behind silver candle-**

**Sky: -rolls eyes- -mutters- Wimp**

**Edward: -glares-**

**Sky: Aw I'm kidding, Eddy! –glomps him-**

**Edward: -screams-**

--

A/N: Heheh…I feel so sorry for Edward in this chapter. The poor guy has been tortured so much—but it's so much fun. And plus, it's too easy to sadistically torture him…at least, for me, in my stories… I can't wait to see what you have in store for all of the Cullen clan. Especially Eddy. Ha.

I have said otherwise in this chapter, but I do have Breaking Dawn now and I read it in three days, with 754 pages. It was **AMAZING**!! I loved it so much! The ending was so sweet! For those who did not read it yet, read it NOW!

And I do want to know what your opinion is on the book. But please don't forget to send forth your dares/questions to keep this story going! Oh, also: how many chapters do you want me to go to? 25, 50, 75 and then make a sequel? Or go 100? Please let me know.

See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello again! I am so sorry for not updating for so long, and for not being able to include everyone's dares from last chapter, but I was completely overwhelmed with schoolwork. I am in my junior year of high school, after all. Note that I will be writing in Jacob and Renesmee from now on. They just haven't appeared yet because there were no dares for them. If you would like to submit your old dares or just want to submit new ones, I welcome them all.

And I will try to update within a month, I am not abandoning this. It's too much fun to write.

--

i love this! its too funny!  
okay, i have a dare:  
Make Rose shave all of her hair off!!  
mwhahaha!!

xHannax1018

**Rosalie: …What?**

**Edward: -smirks-**

**Alice: Uh-oh... -smiles-**

**Jasper: -grins-**

**Emmett: -whistles-**

**Sky: Looks like you lost the bet**

**Rosalie: -glares- I am NOT shaving my hair off!**

**Sky: Yes you are**

**Rosalie: Who says?**

**Sky: Me.**

**Rosalie: -eyes narrow-**

**Sky: Come on. It won't be _that_ bad**

**Rosalie: -mutters- Says you**

**Edward: It would be a good look for you**

**Rosalie: Shut _up_, Edward**

**Edward: -sticks tongue out- Make me**

**Sky: -sighs- Do it already**

**Rosalie: I am _never_ going to forgive you for this**

**Edward: That's what you say about a lot of things**

**Rosalie: Didn't I tell you to shut up?**

**Edward: You say that a lot too**

**Rosalie: -snarls-**

**Edward: Ooh, scary Rosie**

**Rosalie: I AM NOT ROSIE!!**

**Sky: Come on, Rose. You can do it.**

**Rosalie: -glares- I'm not going to forgive you**

**Sky: Didn't you say that before?**

**Rosalie: SHUT UP!!**

**Sky: Then shave your hair off.**

**Rosalie: -glares- -picks up the razor and slowly shaves off her hair-**

**Edward & Jasper: -high fives-**

**Alice: Your wife is not going to be happy later**

**Emmett: I know. And that's what scares me. It's not going to be pleasant tonight.**

**Rosalie: -mutters- You bet it won't.**

**Emmett: -grins uneasily-**

o that was funnay! ok ok I dare

Edward: Proclaim his false gay love for Jacob.

Emmett: Kiss Bella!

Rosalie: Blow up her car

Alice: Paint her car yellow! ;P

Jasper: Eh...I love him too much to dare him.

JBizz

**Edward: Eh?**

**Sky: -grins- I always knew you loved him!**

**Edward: What? No! I'm not doing that!**

**Sky: Yes you are.**

**Edward: No.**

**Sky: Eddy…**

**Edward: -growls-**

**Sky: Don't make me do something you'll regret**

**Edward: -narrows eyes-**

**Sky: Come on. You can do it.**

**Emmett: Now this is something I _have _to see**

**Edward: -glares-**

**Alice: I'll go get the mutt!**

**Edward: I'm NOT doing it.**

**Rosalie: You already agreed to it**

**Edward: Since when?!**

**Rosalie: Since we started this**

**Edward: -groans-**

**Bella: Edward, I don't think it'll be that bad**

**Edward: All right, Bella, just because you said _once_ that you loved the mutt does not mean it will be easy for me**

**Bella: When did I say that?**

**Sky: Sometime when you were with the mutt**

**Jacob: I have a name you know**

**Sky: I don't care.**

**Jacob: Do I know you? You look familiar...**

**Sky: Really? **

**Jacob: Were you the one throwing rotten tomatoes at my window last night?**

**Sky: ...Maybe?**

**Jacob: Why?**

**Sky: Because I despise you.**

**Edward: I second that.**

**Jacob: Gee, thanks.**

**Sky: -grins- You're welcome**

**Alice: So are we doing this or what?**

**Rosalie: Yeah! Do it already!**

**Emmett: -takes out video camera-**

**Edward: -scowls-**

**Jacob: What are you doing?**

**Edward: -grimaces- Jacob...I...um...eh...**

**Jacob: What?**

**Edward: ...I...I...lo--dammit, I love you!! -covers mouth-**

**Bella & Sky: -grins-**

**Emmett: -whistles-**

**Alice: -smirks-**

**Jacob: -blinks stupidly- Excuse me?**

**Sky: I think if Edward was able, he would be blushing**

**Edward: Shut up!!**

**Emmett: -comes up behind Bella and kisses her-**

**Bella: ...?**

**Rosalie & Edward: Emmett!!!**

**Emmett: Oh crap... -runs away-**

**Rosalie & Edward: -chase after him- GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!!!**

**Sky: Oh Rosalie...**

**Rosalie: -appears by her side- What? You just pulled me from ripping Emmett limb from--**

**Sky: -points to her dare-**

**Rosalie: -reads it- -eyes widen- What?! Why the hell do I have to blow up my car?!**

**Sky: Because you have to.**

**Rosalie: -glares-**

**Alice: Your car shall be remembered forever in our hearts...**

**Edward: Maybe we should hold a funeral for it...**

**Bella: A funeral for a car?**

**Alice: We did it for the last car Rosalie had**

**Jasper: I remember that one...**

**Rosalie: -rolls eyes and goes to her car- -presses the self-destruct button and steps back-**

**All: -watches as the car blows up-**

**Jasper: -hums mournfully-**

**Rosalie: Oh shut up.**

**Sky: Hey, Alice, you have to paint your car again.**

**Alice: Really? Yay! -grabs paint can and enthusiastically paints her car- Jazzy, come help me!**

**Jasper: -sighs- Okay...**

**Sky: Looks like Jasper isn't going to get dared...**

**Edward: Damn**

**Emmett: Lucky**

**Rosalie: For now, anyway.**

**Jasper: -grins-**

Alright, I'm not sure how to word this and I'm not sure if you wanted Renesmee in this story or not, but i want Renesmee to convince Edward to dress up in a tutu and dance around like a ballerina! :)  
thanks!

Fanpire95

**Edward: A...ballerina?**

**Bella: -bursts out laughing- **

**Edward: What...the...hell?**

**Bella: Want me to get that costume ready, missus?**

**Edward: -glares- I'm NOT a girl**

**Bella: I never said you were**

**Edward: _Right_...**

**Sky: Come on, Eddy. **

**Edward: No.**

**Sky: Eddy.**

**Edward: Not if you call me that.**

**Sky: Edward?**

**Edward: No, dammit.**

**Sky: Not even for your own daughter?**

**Edward: ...**

**Sky: This is her first episode that she's been in...**

**Renesmee: Please, daddy?**

**Edward: -runs hands through hair- Ah hell...why are you making me do this?**

**Renesmee: -pouts-**

**Edward: Fine, dammit! Geez!**

**Renesmee: -grins-**

**Bella: No swearing in front of your daughter!!**

**Edward: She's lived long enough to hear plenty, you know.**

**Bella: She may look like a teenager, but she's only 5 years old.**

**Edward: -sighs-**

**Sky: Just get it over with.**

**Alice: I think I've had a vision of this...**

**Jasper: Really?**

**Edward: When did that happen?**

**Alice: -shrugs- I don't remember**

**Rosalie: Just get in the damn tutu, Edward.**

**Edward: -glares-**

**Sky & Bella: -drag him to a dressing room and shove him in there- **

**Bella: -hands him a pink sparkly tutu-**

**Edward: -groans- Why?**

**Bella: Remember, it's for Renesmee.**

**Edward: -mutters incoherently as he puts it on-**

**Bella: Come on out, Edward! We want to see you in your pretty costume!**

**Edward: You're not helping, Bella!**

**Renesmee: Daddy!! I want to see you!!**

**Edward: -groans- This is going to ruin me...I just know it... -steps out from behind the curtain-**

**Alice, Rosalie, Bella & Renesmee: -screams in delight-**

**Jasper & Emmett: -laugh and take many pictures-**

**Edward: Put that away!!**

**Renesmee: Now dance, daddy!**

**Edward: Are you kidding?!**

**Renesmee: Nope! -grins-**

**Edward: Ugh... -sways a little and steps lightly-**

**Sky: -shakes head- This is so worth it... -grins-**

**Edward: Can I stop now?**

**Renesmee: Hm...I'll let you if you allow me to kiss Jake!!**

**Edward: Hell no!**

**Renesmee: Then you'll keep dancing!!**

**Edward: -growls- Fine!!**

**Renesmee: Yay! Thanks, daddy! You can stop now**

**Edward: -rushes into the dressing room-**

**Emmett & Jasper: -exchange high-fives with Renesmee-**

i want edward to make out with jasper, emmett not to touch rose for 3 days, alice to draw on her face with a sharpie, and bella try to bite Edward

volleyballqueen

**Sky: Oooh**

**Edward & Jasper: -eyes widen-**

**Alice & Bella: -blink and then look at each other and start to giggle-**

**Alice: -pushes Jasper towards Edward- It'll be easy, Jazzy.**

**Bella: -pushes Edward towards Jasper- You do it all the time**

**Edward: But that's with you**

**Sky: It will be fine, Eddy. Just do it for one minute and then it will be over**

**Jasper: Just for a minute?**

**Edward: Really?**

**Sky: Yep.**

**Jasper & Edward: -glance at each other and kiss-**

**Sky: -grins- Counting from one minute....**

**Jasper & Edward: -their kiss deepens-**

**Sky: -eyes widen as she grins evilly-**

**Bella: You know you can stop now...**

**Emmett: Maybe they don't want to**

**Alice: -nods thoughtfully-**

**Rosalie: We all thought that Edward was bi until he met you, Bella. We weren't really sure what he was interested in, so we enjoyed throwing suggestions at him of people he should date.**

**Emmett: Oh yeah, remember that jock we paired him with during the 80s?**

**Alice: Or the hippie girl?**

**Bella: -blinks-**

**Edward: -pulls away from Jasper- Stop talking about me behind my back. You know I never went out with either of those people**

**Rosalie: Really?**

**Emmett: We caught you in the closet with the jock!**

**Edward: You did not!!**

**Alice: We got pictures of you!!**

**Edward: WHAT?!?!**

**Rosalie: I'll get them! -races off-**

**Edward: Nooo! Stop it! **

**Bella: Edward...are you bi?**

**Edward: No, I'm not! Don't believe their lies, Bella.**

**Emmett: I clearly remember catching you--**

**Edward: _Drop it, dammit!!!_**

**Emmett: -sticks tongue out-**

**Sky: -claps hands- All right, order, order. Next dare.**

**Emmett: I can't touch Rose for three days?**

**Rosalie: Hm?**

**Emmett: Ugh...just when I promised her that I would--**

**Edward: -nose wrinkles- Ew.**

**Emmett: You don't have to always listen in, Eddy**

**Edward: It's hard not to when you're projecting them. Are you _trying_ to corrupt me?**

**Emmett: Maybe.**

**Edward: -scowls-**

**Emmett: I'm sorry, Rose. I can't touch you for three days!**

**Rosalie: Eh?**

**-THREE DAYS LATER-**

**Rosalie: Is it over yet?**

**Emmett: -is muttering to himself as he stares at Rosalie-**

**Edward: Okay, I know that your mates and all...but that's starting to get really creepy.**

**Rosalie: Oh shut up, Edward. I like it when he stares at me.**

**Edward: -rolls eyes- Of course you do.**

**Emmett: Can I touch her now?**

**Sky: Five more seconds...three...two...one...**

**Emmett: ROSE! -runs up to her and hugs her-**

**Rosalie: Yes, I love you too, Emmett.**

**Sky: -shakes head-**

**Edward: -eyes widen- Will you _please_ stop it?!?! I do not want to see that!!**

**Emmett & Rosalie: -look at him blankly-**

**Edward: -groans-**

**Sky: Next... -goes to Alice and hands her a sharpie-**

**Alice: What do I do with this?**

**Sky: You have to draw on your face with it**

**Alice: ...**

**Sky: Really.**

**Alice: -gives her a look of disbelief-**

**Sky: Don't look at me like that. Just do it**

**Alice: -rolls eyes and raises the sharpie to her face- -slowly draws a moustache and circles on her cheeks-**

**Edward: Are you trying to make yourself a clown?**

**Alice: Shut up. This is harder than it looks.**

**Edward: You _are_ a clown, though.**

**Alice: -throws the sharpie at Edward-**

**Sky: And...**

**Bella: -leaps onto Edward's back- Oh Edward!!**

**Edward: Ah! -puts her back on the ground and looks at her- -restrains her hands- What's gotten into you?**

**Bella: -leans forward and tries to bite his neck-**

**Edward: What the hell? Bella, are you okay?**

**Bella: I must bite you!!**

**Edward: -holds her back- -looks at Sky- Does she have rabies?**

**Sky: -shrugs-**

**Bella: -breaks free and bites him on the neck-**

**Edward: Gah! -falls to the ground with Bella on top of him- What was that for?**

**Bella: -grins innocently and kisses him-**

i dare rose and alice to give the boys girly makeovers wile bella tapes it!(dun dun dun!)

Twilight Rose Cullen

**Edward, Jasper & Emmett: Eh?**

**Rosalie, Bella & Alice: -grin evilly-**

**Sky: -hands Bella a video camera- Have fun.**

**The boys: -back away-**

**Rosalie & Alice: -grab them and ties them down to chairs-**

**Rosalie: -combs Edward's hair and puts braids in it-**

**Edward: Let me go!**

**Rosalie: -smacks him- Behave and act like a good little boy before I hurt you.**

**Edward: -grins uneasily- Yes, ma'am.**

**Alice: -applies pink glittery makeup to Jasper-**

**Jasper: -whines- Alice...**

**Alice: Hush, dear. -grabs the lipstick and smears it on his lips- -drops it and then puts on the blush and then eyeliner-**

**Rosalie: Hey, Alice, why don't you do Edward while I work on Emmett?**

**Edward: -whimpers-**

**Alice: -grins- Okay! -skips to Edward and puts on blush, eyeliner, lipstick, and pink glitter- **

**Bella: You don't look half bad Edward**

**Edward: -glares- You're just saying that to make me feel better**

**Bella: Well...**

**Edward: -pouts-**

**Bella: Now you look even more like a girl**

**Edward: I do not!!**

**Alice: Oh stop denying it already**

**Edward: -groans-**

**Alice: Rose, you done with Emmett yet?**

**Rosalie: Yeah. I'll do Jazzy's hair.**

**Jasper: -sighs-**

**Rosalie: -combs through his hair and puts in pigtails-**

**Bella: -laughs- You look great, Jasper!**

**Jasper: ...**

**Alice: There! We're done!**

**Edward: Finally...**

**Sky: Now we have to take a picture!**

**Edward: WHAT?!**

**Rosalie: -takes a picture- We should show these to people at school**

**Emmett: Ah hell no!!**

**Jasper: Please don't...**

**Alice & Bella: -takes more pictures- **

**Alice: -in a heavy French accent- You look fahbulous, dahling**

**Jasper: -groans-**

**Sky: -laughs-**


End file.
